


The Master is Mine

by anfeltyz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Butlers, F/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Strategy & Tactics, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfeltyz/pseuds/anfeltyz
Summary: Belphegor is very committed to seeing to ALL of his Master's needs during their assignment.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	The Master is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to devinesin for beta reading this <3

The impatient click of Belphegor’s tongue against his teeth echoed in the dark before he sighed. “I don’t like sharing, but I suppose I could let him kiss you while I fuck you mercilessly."

Breath coming fast and shallow, her skin suddenly felt too warm in the stillness of her room. Sleep would not be coming for her soon.

“I’ll take your shiver as anticipation.”

She’d be a liar of the highest degree if she said she wasn’t tempted, but it might break Mammon’s heart. The worry that they'd wake him with their current play was already weighing heavily on her. Guilt and excitement, in equal measures, churned in her belly.

What would Mammon say if he woke up to find her at Belphegor's mercy, shirtless with her arms pinned under the small of her back? “We can’t…” she said. “It’ll hurt him.”

“It won’t,” Belphegor said. His voice seemed loud in her ear, but it was barely above a whisper.

“What won’t I do?” Mammon asked groggily.

“Nothing!” she said, her voice an octave too high and too loud.

“Kiss her,” Belphegor said simultaneously.

“Maybe I’m still asleep?” Mammon mumbled, feeling around the human’s bed as he started to sit up.

In Mammon’s fumbling, he brushed over her empty pillow and paused when he groped confusedly over her breast, finding her nearly sideways to where he'd left her.

She tried to stifle the noise of surprise at Mammon's touch, but Belphegor wasn’t having any of it. His hand dipped into her pajama bottoms, and cupped her firmly, drawing sound out of her.

Moaning softly, she cursed as he applied pressure with the heel of his palm, and Mammon froze, fingers still splayed across her chest.

“G–Go back to sleep, Mammon,” she said. “You’re just having a strange dream." She held her breath before letting it out as silently as she could.

Mammon’s fingers trailed experimentally over her bare breast and Belphegor moved his own hand in sync.

Her arms were still bound by her shirt and she whimpered as Belphegor spread her labia. Damn their night vision.

“You've got some nerve," Mammon said loudly.

It had only been a few hours since he’d been vulnerable enough to admit he wanted something more equal with her, something that had sounded intimate. It had been the silver lining to this Butler assignment debacle. And here she was destroying that, writhing under Belphegor while he slept next to them. She tensed, waiting for the explosion of accusations and the undercurrent of betrayal that would follow them forever after this moment. 

“Waitin’ this long to wake me! What a state you’re in.”

“Mammon!” she said, chastising him in her embarrassment.

“Well, what is it? Do you want to get off or do you want him off ya, ‘cause I ain’t gonna sleep now either way.”

“I can’t believe–” she said before two of Belphegor’s fingers slid inside her. “Ah! Mmm.” He’d waited until she was distracted and now she was panting pathetically at every twitch of his hand.

“She wants you to kiss her while I ruin her,” Belphegor said, boredom dripping from every word.

“That is not what I–” Her words cut off with a high pitched squeal when Belphegor reached up and tugged at her unattended nipple.

Mammon laughed. That bastard was full-on laughing while Belphegor played with her like a puppet. He clutched his sides and rolled from side to side on her bed.

“Maammoon,” she cried pitifully. “Ugh, you’re the worst.” She couldn't decide who she wanted to smother with her pillow first—him for laughing or herself out of mortification.

“If you keep saying his name like that, I won’t let him help.” Belphegor pinched her nipple again, and she squeaked before pressing herself closer to both of his torturous hands.

As he started to move his fingers inside her in earnest, she tried to quiet herself.

“Well if anyone was gonna manage to get ya on your back, I s'pose it would have to be Belphie,” he muttered. The sound of her soft whimpers seemed to have sobered Mammon quickly. A flicker of magic licked over the outline of his body, betraying to her the greed he felt as he watched.

She heard a crack in the dark but ignored what was likely Belphegor swatting away Mammon’s hand with his tail, in favor of arching closer to the source of her pleasure.

“You’re going to be in charge of keeping her distracted, Mammon, but she’s still mine.”

‘Oh, no...’ she thought and began to pull away. This was exactly the kind of confrontation she’d been hoping to avoid. This week had been taxing enough, the last thing she wanted was a blow out with Mammon. “You know, I think sleep is still a very viable opt–” she said before a hand covered her mouth. She couldn’t help it, she moaned and shook.

Silencing her didn’t stop Belphegor from drawing pleasure out of her.

“I asked for your opinion earlier,” Belphegor said, a clear warning as his nails dented into her cheeks.

She waited. Her muffled cries and the sound of her shifting impatiently on the sheets filled the quiet room. Unable to hear or see them, she couldn't tell what was going on.

Belphegor wasn't letting up and she found herself trying to move her hips to match the rhythm he'd set. The slick sound of him pumping into her was loud without the competition of their voices. It only embarrassed her and increased the force with which she tried to meet him. He had her tense and ready to fall apart on his hand, but neither of her demons had said a word since Belphegor had stifled her. It felt like forever before either of them spoke.

Mammon finally broke the silence. “Fine, but just this once…” he said, mumbling something about “the human and her damn curiosity.”

The hand over her mouth, and the maddeningly perfect pressure between her legs, disappeared without warning, and her pajama pants were pulled from her in the same instant that Mammon gently cupped her face, smoothing away the memory of Belphegor's nails from her skin.

His kiss was even softer than his touch, and she needed more. She struggled to free her hands from behind her. If she was going to mess up everything tonight, she was bloody well going to use her hands to touch him properly.

It was likely Belphegor who helped free her of her shirt, but she didn't stop to find out; her hands were in Mammon’s hair, stroking and caressing, pulling him to her, only to roll toward him instead when he wouldn’t budge.

His nightshirt disappeared from his body as quickly as her hands could fist in it. She knew he only wore it when he came to her room.

The stutter of his breath, when she pressed against him, was music to her ears, and she lost herself in it and the heat of his skin. Her sweet Mammon: sunkissed and cocky, always up for an adventure, ready to laugh with her. His mouth moved with as much confidence as he did with everything else and it melted her at the same time it curled her toes.

The last of her trepidation fell away when he cupped the back of her head to deepen their kiss, rapidly building back up to the point Belphegor had let her drop away from when he’d withdrawn his fingers.

Another set of hands smoothed over her back, and Belphegor spooned her, even as her legs were tangled with Mammon’s.

“Always rushing in,” she heard Belphegor's teasing voice behind her. He slid his arm under her neck, pulling her back with his arm across her shoulders and the other across the bones of her hips.

She huffed as she was dragged out of Mammon’s embrace, the pads of her fingertips still flexing against his skin to pull him closer.

Arching her back and shuddering, her attention was stolen back by the insistent teeth on her neck. Her hands fell limply to the mattress.

“Don’t forget who you belong to tonight, Master," Belphegor whispered, as he squeezed her hip and rocked her body forward with his. “After all, how will I deepen my understanding of humanity if I’m not given the chance to serve?” She could feel him, thick and hot against her ass.

This butler assignment was either the best or worst thing to ever happen to her. As long as this didn’t have to go in her essay, and Asmodeus never found out, this might still turn out well enough.

“Mammon,” Belphegor said, his voice low. “I think our master requires some distraction. She’s clearly thinking too much.”

Greedy hands were back on her in an instant, cupping first her face, and then her breasts, as he smothered her in needy open-mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. She gasped as he alternated, trailing his tongue between the two points.

The softness of his touch was the opposite of Belphegor’s grip on her, and it was short-circuiting her brain. She couldn’t respond to Mammon’s amused laughter against her throat beyond whining and pressing forward for more contact.

Belphegor’s leg threaded through hers, spreading her wide as he lifted her leg backward over his own.

This time it was Mammon who was shocked still. He choked on half-formed words and his hands stilled.

She reached for him, embarrassed by her body on display for him, and tried to hide against the safety of his skin. It was pitch black all around her, but she knew they could see her. Somehow that only turned her on more.

The rustle of bedding and the dip of the mattress told her Mammon was shifting away from her, and she only determined his direction when he began to suck and nip at her skin while moving down the bed.

As soon as Mammon slid away, Belphegor’s mouth was at her ear. “I think I’ll have to be gentle with you tonight,” he murmured, “Mammon might not be able to keep up with you otherwise.”

She knew what he actually meant: he didn’t want her stopping to comfort Mammon. There was no opportunity to respond. Her hand flew to the back of Belphegor’s neck, arching as she felt him slowly pressing his cock into her from behind.

Scrabbling for purchase at Mammon’s shoulder with her other hand, she clutched him tightly to her once she had him. Belphegor had worked her up too much. She was still too sensitive from earlier when he'd worn her down with Beelzebub. 

As Belphegor bottomed out inside her she gasped and jerked. Everything was rushing through her–all her worries and all of her wants were stoked to an uncomfortable intensity with their touches. Already worn out, there was little left to buffer her emotions against the onslaught of sensation.

But Belphegor was moving achingly slow.

She crushed Mammon’s face to her chest. “Faster,” she said. “Plee-ease.”

Belphegor’s grip left her hip to deliver a slap to her thigh, “We go whatever pace I set,” he said and bit down more harshly on her neck than he had before. It only made her wetter and she released Mammon to run her hands up Belphegor’s neck to his horns. They were, by far, the best handholds.

“P-please...” she asked again, her words half-stutter and half-sigh.

The kisses Mammon decorated her belly with became more drawn out as he made his way back up her body, his tongue swiping wherever his lips hadn’t touched.

“So pushy and impatient,” Belphegor said, his voice finally revealing some of the strain of holding back. “I can hardly consider myself an adequate butler if I don’t do what’s in my master’s best interest.”

She whined and tried to move faster against him. It only earned her immobility, as Belphegor pinned her lower leg with his own, and dragged the leg already over him further back.

Their new position angled him deeper, and he slowed even further. Any minute now she was going to snap one of Belphegor’s horns off from sheer frustration.

“Making you into butlers was the worst possible assignment,” she said, spitting each word with a mixture of self-pity and desire. Why had she ever thought she would have the upperhand with Belphegor? Changing his title didn’t change his nature.

“That’s what I’ve been sayin’ all along,” Mammon said before pressing wet kisses along the underside of her breast, and leaving cold tingling in his wake.

She was about to agree when Mammon decided to explore her mouth, his thumb dragging along her lower lip, only to plunge in and test the sharpness of her teeth against the pad of it.

“But I thought you said you liked how we looked in our suits?” Belphegor asked.

'The fucking sass of him!' If he hadn’t been “serving” her like this all day he might’ve actually made a worse servant than Leviathan.

A sharp tug on her leg ground his cock against a sensitive spot inside her and she was torn between moving away and pushing back. It wasn’t until she felt his hand slide under her ribs and the other warming her mons that she realized he’d wrapped his tail around her ankle. The thought of it had her clenching around him.

Belphegor’s low groan brought her a sense of accomplishment. High on the feeling, she sucked Mammon’s thumb further into her mouth, circling it with her tongue. It felt so lewd: spread wide for him to see as Belphegor filled her, her body arched back to grip Belphegor’s horns, she was practically presenting herself to Mammon while she drew him in.

Flinching away, when Mammon bit over her collarbone, only pushed her roughly back onto Belphegor, nudging that spot inside her that shot sparks up along her spine.

Her jaw went slack at the sensation and Mammon's thumb slid from her mouth.

"If I'd’ve known this was all it took, I'd've done this months ago," Mammon said, his mouth pressed against her throat.

The wanton noises that surrounded them had to be from someone else; she'd never sounded so desperate before, nearly sobbing with need.

"You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now. Don't stop, just tell me what you need." He sucked at the sensitive skin below her ear.

"Just like that…"

She let one hand fall away from Belphegor's horns but snatched it back to her breast before she could make contact with Mammon. His words made something in her flutter to life and she hesitated to give it more fuel. He ran so hot and cold. They'd just talked about equality, but here he was worshipping her anyway.

The speed of Belphegor's thrusts picked up, and the heat of his breath on her neck when he reached down to feel exactly were joined had her relaxing and tensing all at once. Her hand fell against Mammon's chest despite her best intentions.

"I thought–" she said, trying to form her messy feelings into words. "But you said you didn't want to be my butler." Her uneven breathing wasn't meant for conversation. "Wanted something equal…"

"I say a lot of things." Mammon dragged her down into his kiss, reaching up to pull her other hand away from Belphegor and place it on himself.

She was drowning in it. There wasn't anything else. She wasn't in hell anymore–she was sinking in sensation and touch, and she needed more.

It was Mammon who forced her away to breathe. The pause didn't stop her from trying to climb him and press every part of her against him; if she didn't, it felt like she'd go mad. "More," she whispered harshly.

But he just stared at her, taking in the way she shuddered with each stroke of Belphegor's cock and the way her body surged with every one of his kisses to her spine.

"How can I ignore a command like that?" Mammon asked, but it didn't sound like it was for her.

She tried to ask why he'd changed his mind, but it was muffled by his lips returning to hers.

"I can't get you to bat an eye at jewelry or cars," he said. He pressed his tongue between her lips, tangling with her tongue to the same rhythm of Belphegor's movements. "You offer food, and money, and time to everyone without a thought." He kept her lips pressed against hers until his hand found Belphegor's between them, and he circled her clitoris below the webbing of Belphegor's spread fingers.

Thrashing without thought, she barely heard Mammon as he continued to air his frustration. "You  _ never _ want anything! And now I wake up to the feeling of your greed everywhere!"

She could see his eyes now, rimmed with a golden glow.

His hand clamped just as harshly around her chin as Belphegor had done earlier. She waited for his anger and hoped selfishly that he would kiss her again before he stormed off.

"There," Mammon said darkly. "Right there."

She held her breath rather than whimper as Belphegor began to move faster than she could hope to keep pace with. Ignoring Mammon's words she tried to press into both his hands, the one on her clitoris bringing her closer to ecstasy, and the other muzzling her painfully and keeping her from it.

"If I'd known kissing you would saturate the entire fuckin' room with greed, I'd've done it months ago and never stopped." There was something low and debauched about his tone.

When he slid his tongue between his fingers and over the seam of her lips she felt her toes curl and her eyes rolled back. So close, please.

She hadn't realized she cried the words out behind his hand until the world around her lost all shape and sense of up and down. There was only the constant heat and relief spreading from her core to her appendages, only to rebound back down when it found her mind and mouth occupied by Mammon's tongue.

When the world around her returned to black, and the white faded from behind her eyes, the aftershocks still remained. She heard Belphegor's tired laughter as a small jolt of pleasure made her twitch around his softening cock.

"Ugh, finally. Now you two can stop mooning over each other and I can sleep." He pressed small kisses along her shoulder, despite his moody words, and drew the sheets up over them all, never breaking contact with her.

'Of course he would,' she thought hazily. No matter how early she woke, Belphegor was always five steps ahead of her. Suddenly, his staying awake for so long made sense. She couldn't be bothered to smack him. Her arms were limp as noodles.

It didn't stop her from using her nails to encourage Mammon closer to her. He'd broken the dam and she was going to let him soak in every last moment of her blissed-out, spasming greed for him. She breathed in the scent of his skin and realized it would never be enough.

"That's my human."

She could hear his cocky smile in the dark.

The huff behind her disagreed. "Still mine," Belphegor said.


End file.
